1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of medicinal chemistry. In particular, the invention relates to optionally substituted Nxe2x80x2-(arylcarbonyl)-benzhydrazides, Nxe2x80x2-(arylcarbonyl)-benzylidene-hydrazides and analogs, and the discovery that these compounds are activators of caspases and inducers of apoptosis. The invention also relates to the use of these compounds as therapeutically effective anti-cancer agents.
2. Related Art
Organisms eliminate unwanted cells by a process variously known as regulated cell death, programmed cell death or apoptosis. Such cell death occurs as a normal aspect of animal development as well as in tissue homeostasis and aging (Glucksmann, A., Biol. Rev. Cambridge Philos. Soc. 26:59-86 (1951); Glucksmann, A., Archives de Biologie 76:419-437 (1965); Ellis, et al., Dev. 112:591-603 (1991); Vaux, et al., Cell 76:777-779 (1994)). Apoptosis regulates cell number, facilitates morphogenesis, removes harmful or otherwise abnormal cells and eliminates cells that have already performed their function. Additionally, apoptosis occurs in response to various physiological stresses, such as hypoxia or ischemia (PCT published application WO96/20721).
There are a number of morphological changes shared by cells experiencing regulated cell death, including plasma and nuclear membrane blebbing, cell shrinkage (condensation of nucleoplasm and cytoplasm), organelle relocalization and compaction, chromatin condensation and production of apoptotic bodies (membrane enclosed particles containing intracellular material) (Orrenius, S., J. Internal Medicine 237:529-536 (1995)).
Apoptosis is achieved through an endogenous mechanism of cellular suicide (Wyllie, A. H., in Cell Death in Biology and Pathology, Bowen and Lockshin, eds., Chapman and Hall (1981), pp. 9-34). A cell activates its internally encoded suicide program as a result of either internal or external signals. The suicide program is executed through the activation of a carefully regulated genetic program (Wyllie, et al., Int. Rev. Cyt. 68:251 (1980); Ellis, et al., Ann. Rev. Cell Bio. 7:663 (1991)). Apoptotic cells and bodies are usually recognized and cleared by neighboring cells or macrophages before lysis. Because of this clearance mechanism, inflammation is not induced despite the clearance of great numbers of cells (Orrenius, S., J. Internal Medicine 237:529-536 (1995)).
It has been found that a group of proteases are a key element in apoptosis (see, e.g., Thornberry, Chemistry and Biology 5:R97-R103 (1998); Thornberry, British Med. Bull. 53:478-490 (1996)). Genetic studies in the nematode Caenorhabditis elegans revealed that apoptotic cell death involves at least 14 genes, two of which are the pro-apoptotic (death-promoting) ced (for cell death abnormal) genes, ced-3 and ced-4. CED-3 is homologous to interleukin 1 beta-converting enzyme, a cysteine protease, which is now called caspase-1. When these data were ultimately applied to mammals, and upon further extensive investigation, it was found that the mammalian apoptosis system appears to involve a cascade of caspases, or a system that behaves like a cascade of caspases. At present, the caspase family of cysteine proteases comprises 14 different members, and more may be discovered in the future. All known caspases are synthesized as zymogens that require cleavage at an aspartyl residue prior to forming the active enzyme. Thus, caspases are capable of activating other caspases, in the manner of an amplifying cascade.
Apoptosis and caspases are thought to be crucial in the development of cancer (Apoptosis and Cancer Chemotherapy, Hickman and Dive, eds., Humana Press (1999)). There is mounting evidence that cancer cells, while containing caspases, lack parts of the molecular machinery that activates the caspase cascade. This makes the cancer cells lose their capacity to undergo cellular suicide and the cells become cancerous. In the case of the apoptosis process, control points are known to exist that represent points for intervention leading to activation. These control points include the CED-9-BCL-like and CED-3-ICE-like gene family products, which are intrinsic proteins regulating the decision of a cell to survive or die and executing part of the cell death process itself, respectively (see, Schmitt, et al., Biochem. Cell. Biol. 75:301-314 (1997)). BCL-like proteins include BCL-xL and BAX-alpha, which appear to function upstream of caspase activation. BCL-xL appears to prevent activation of the apoptotic protease cascade, whereas BAX-alpha accelerates activation of the apoptotic protease cascade.
It has been shown that chemotherapeutic (anti-cancer) drugs can trigger cancer cells to undergo suicide by activating the dormant caspase cascade. This may be a crucial aspect of the mode of action of most, if not all, known anticancer drugs (Los, et al., Blood 90:3118-3129 (1997); Friesen, et al., Nat. Med. 2:574 (1996)). The mechanism of action of current antineoplastic drugs frequently involves an attack at specific phases of the cell cycle. In brief, the cell cycle refers to the stages through which cells normally progress during their lifetimes. Normally, cells exist in a resting phase termed Go. During multiplication, cells progress to a stage in which DNA synthesis occurs, termed S. Later, cell division, or mitosis occurs, in a phase called M. Antineoplastic drugs such as cytosine arabinoside, hydroxyurea, 6-mercaptopurine, and methotrexate are S phase specific, whereas antineoplastic drugs such as vincristine, vinblastine, and paclitaxel are M phase specific. Many slow growing tumors, for example colon cancers, exist primarily in the Go phase, whereas rapidly proliferating normal tissues, for example bone marrow, exist primarily in the S or M phase. Thus, a drug like 6-mercaptopurine can cause bone marrow toxicity while remaining ineffective for a slow growing tumor. Further aspects of the chemotherapy of neoplastic diseases are known to those skilled in the art (See, e.g., Hardman, et al., eds., Goodman and Gilman""s The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, Ninth Edition, McGraw-Hill, New York (1996), pp. 1225-1287). Thus, it is clear that the possibility exists for the activation of the caspase cascade, although the exact mechanisms for doing so are not clear at this point. It is equally clear that insufficient activity of the caspase cascade and consequent apoptotic events are implicated in various types of cancer. The development of caspase cascade activators and inducers of apoptosis is a highly desirable goal in the development of therapeutically effective antineoplastic agents. Caspase cascade activators and inducers of apoptosis may also be a desirable therapy in the elimination of pathogens such as HIV, Hepatitis C and other viral pathogens. The long lasting quiecence followed by a disease progression may be explained by anti-apoptotic mechanism of these pathognes leading to persistent cellular reservoirs of the virions. It has been reported that HIV-1 infected T leukemia cells or peripheral blood mononuclear cells (PBMCs) underwent enhanced viral replication in the presence of caspase inhibitor Z-VAD-fmk. Furthermore, Z-VAD-fmk also stimulated endogenous virus production in activated PBMCs derived from HIV-1-infected asymptomatic individuals (Chinnaiyan, A. et. al. Nature Medicine. 3:333. 1997). Therefore apoptosis may serve as a beneficial host mechanism to limit HIV spread and new therapeutics using caspase/apoptosis activators may be useful to clear viral reservoirs from the infected individuals. Similarly, HCV infection also triggers anti-apoptotic mechanisms to evade host""s immune surveillance leading to viral persistence and hepatocarcinogenesis (Tai DI et. al. Hepatology 3: 656-64, 2000). Therefore apoptosis inducers may be useful as therapeutics for HCV and other infectious disease. Moreover, since autoimmune disease and certain degenerative diseases also involve the proliferation of abnormal cells, therapeutic treatment for these diseases could also involve the enhancement of the apoptotic process through the administration of appropriate caspase cascade activators and inducers of apoptosis.
The present invention is related to the discovery that optionally substituted Nxe2x80x2-(arylcarbonyl)-benzhydrazides, Nxe2x80x2-(arylcarbonyl)-benzylidene-hydrazides and analogs, as represented in Formulae I and II, are activators of the caspase cascade and inducers of apoptosis. Thus, an aspect of the present invention is directed to the use of compounds of Formulae I and II as inducers of apoptosis.
The compounds of the present invention are represented by Formulae I and II: 
or pharmaceutically acceptable salts or prodrugs thereof, wherein:
Ar1 is optionally substituted pyridyl, optionally substituted pyrimidinyl or optionally substituted phenyl;
Ar2 is optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl; and
R1 and R2 are independently hydrogen, alkyl or cycloalkyl.
A second aspect of the present invention is to provide a method for treating, preventing or ameliorating neoplasia and cancer by administering a compound of one of the Formulae I and II to a mammal in need of such treatment.
Many of the compounds within the scope of the present invention are novel compounds. Therefore, a third aspect of the present invention is to provide novel compounds of Formulae I and II, and to also provide for the use of these novel compounds for treating, preventing or ameliorating neoplasia and cancer.
A fourth aspect of the present invention is to provide a pharmaceutical composition useful for treating disorders responsive to the induction of apoptosis, containing an effective amount of a compound of one of the Formulae I and II in admixture with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carriers or diluents.
A fifth aspect of the present invention is directed to methods for the preparation of novel compounds of Formulae I and II.